Corazón Perdido
by rosi.ramiez
Summary: universo alterno: "un suceso en su niñez la hizo ser fria y algo o alguien hara que esa luz que perdio vuelva a existir"
1. Chapter 1

**Ranma 1/2 es una obra cuyos derechos pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi. Este fanfiction está realizado sin ningún ánimo de lucro.**

**Es mi anime favorito se me ocurrió por curiosidad hacer un fic depende de ustedes si lo continuo jajaja amo el anime de ranma y medio de hecho es el único que no supero** **saludos a todos y todo tipo de comentario es bien recibido!**

**Universo Alterno**

**Corazón Perdido**

En un día lluvioso una niña de tan solo 5 años de edad lloraba sobre la tumba de su madre, inconsolable había escapado de su casa a escondidas para ir al cementerio pidiéndole a su madre que regresara que despertara, pero la inocente niña aun no comprendía lo cruel y lo fría que es la muerte, no aceptaba que su madre jamás despertaría, después de ese día ella dejo de ser una niña normal dejo de jugar se mantenía callada casi no hablaba, su vida dio un giro de 360 grados se volvió dura e insensible y calculadora, hasta que un día al cumplir los 16 años de edad, su padre y sus hermanas decidieron mudarse sus hermanas Kasumi Tendo la mayor de 20 años hacia todo lo posible para q su hermanita no se sintiera sola, para hacerla sonreír aunque sea una vez al día y Nabiki la mediana era muy calculadora pero también resintió la muerte de su madre solo que no tanto como la menor akane.

-a dónde iremos papá?- pregunto Nabiki a su padre-a nerima hija, ahí están nuestras raíces mías y las que fueron de tu madre, ahí tenemos a nuestra familia- contesta el padre.

-has terminado de empacar akane?-pregunta kasumi esperando en la salida con toda la familia a su hermanita menor la cual sale una muchacha con rasgos hermosos y finos sin maquillaje, con unos jeans rotos y una blusa ajustada a su cintura acentuando el abdomen plano que tenia y una gorra en la cabeza la cual cubre parte de sus ojos castaños claros y su cabello azulado con aspecto serio le responde a su hermana-si

El tiempo paso volando y después de un largo viaje la familia llego a la residencia donde sería su nuevo hogar, en la entrada del hogar se encontraba una viejita esperando su llegada,- madre!- grita soun con lagrimas en los ojos- hijo!- abrazando efusivamente a soun- me has hecho tanta falta te he necesitado tanto- le exclama soun a su madre- lo sé hijo siento no haber estado contigo tu padre ha estado muy mal y no lo eh podido dejar solo ni mover de donde esta- le responde la viejita- entiendo madre no te preocupes pero no conoces a tus nietas, hijas les presento a su abuela Yuki- les dice Soun presentándolas- ella es Kasumi de 20 años- mucho gusto abuela- el gusto es mío responde la viejita- Nabiki de 19 años- mucho gusto abuelita –saluda Nabiki-el gusto es mío- responde la abuela y ella es Akane la menor tiene 16 años- viéndola fijamente, la abuela Yuki se sorprende, esos ojos esa mirada intensa que denotaba transparencia de su sentir pero a la vez estaba cubierto de frialdad y determinación, la muchacha solo alcanzo a decir - mucho gusto señora- con una voz dura sin cariño y sin afecto ella la trataba como lo que era para ella una verdadera desconocida a pesar de que fuese su abuela- la señora se quedo sin palabras asombrada por la similitud que tenia la muchachilla con su madre- son tan parecidas- dijo sin pensar-si mamá demasiado- le respondió soun con un deje de tristeza, - si pero que grosera soy pasen les mostrare sus habitaciones - Respondió la señora cambiando de tema distraídamente.

Mañana iré a la escuela haber mi inscripción- sentada en la sala en donde estaban toda la familia viendo tele, menos la menor que se encontraba en su cuarto siempre se excluía de la convivencias familiares- me parece bien Nabiki- contesta tiernamente su hermana Kasumi.

Porque akane es más aislada soun- le pregunta la señora Yuki a su hijo teniendo la gran duda desde que la vio la primera vez-

Ella era distinta madre pero desde la muerte de noriko jamás volvió hacer la misma-respondiendo soun triste- Akane presencio todo lo que le paso a su madre las secuestraron a las dos mamá y ella la vio morir, ella está viva gracias a que Noriko le salvo la vida cuando uno de esos delincuentes le iba a disparar, desde eso ella no es la misma no lo es y ya no se qué hacer ella simplemente se rehúsa a abrir sus sentimientos tiene mucho rencor y no lo dice madre pero sé que se siente culpable cuando no tiene la culpa de nada ella era solo una niña muy pequeña, tampoco me ha relatado todo lo que paso solo ella y esos malditos que las secuestraron saben que paso lo único que me deja tranquilo que ella estaba bien la inspeccionaron los doctores y no tenía nada de qué preocuparse más que unos moretones por los golpes.

Dios santo ahora entiendo todo su comportamiento- responde la señora yuki impresionada y afligida por lo que se entero.

En otro lado en la habitación que le correspondía a la menor de las Tendo, la muchacha se encontraba pensando afligida, recordando todo lo ocurrido- maldición! Todo es mi culpa por que sigo aquí mamá? ven por mí, no quiero seguir aquí- pensaba akane presionando un bote de pastillas para dormir que acento y guardo en su buro en lo más hondo.

Toc, Toc- Nabiki toca la puerta del cuarto de akane- akane mañana iremos a la escuela alista tus cosas nos inscribiremos pronto para no perder el año estamos a tiempo para revalidar materias- explico Nabiki- si estaré lista temprano- contesto ella sin más- ok le respondió nabiki y se fue a su cuarto.

En la mañana del día siguiente se ve a un par de chicas con sus mochilas yendo a la escuela muy lindas pero diferentes una con un toque dulce y la otra más descuidada sin importarle que traía puesto solo que la cubra de la nieve, Nabiki tenía un suéter azul cielo y estaba maquillada y Akane una chamarra de piel y tenis y gorrito para el frio sin duda alguna las dos se veían lindas pero eso a akane no le interesaba, entraron a la escuela y después de inscribirse les designaron sus salón separadas pues Nabiki era mayor que Akane y por lo tanto iba dos grados más adelante.

-hola tú debes ser la nueva- le informa el maestro en la entrada del salón- yo seré tu maestro Tofu tú debes ser Akane- ella solo asintió- pues bien akane te voy a presentar con tus nuevos compañeros adelante akane pasa- agarrándola de los hombros y arrastrándola en medio del salón para que se presente,. Los chicos estaban abobados para su vista de ellos era una belleza natural pues no tenía nada de maquillaje y simplemente era hermosa, akane ni lo noto- siéntate a lado de Hiroshi- el chico alzo su mano señalando el lugar donde debía sentarse y ella así lo hizo.

A la hora del descanso un grupo de chicas se le acercan a la nueva- hola de dónde vienes? Mi nombre es Ukyo - hola vengo de Okinawa- vayaa! Es demasiado lejos- respondieron todas al unisonido- te llevaremos a conocer la escuela! Le dijo Ukyo- está bien- respondió akane, era su primer día y no quería problemas así que siguió la corriente. Cuando iban saliendo del salón las chicas les iban mostrando las diversas áreas como la biblioteca, los baños, la cancha, pero lo que más le llamo la atención fue el dojo y el área de gimnasia sus deportes favoritos y experta en ellos ya que desde la muerte de su mamá ella para no deprimirse y sacar el coraje que llevaba dentro practicaba demasiado.

En el dojo vio como los chicos entrenaban y observaba sus movimientos mentalmente los calificaba veía los errores que solo expertos podían ver y no la gente común, cuando escucho un- ahí viene- es tan apuesto!- si es el mejor!- expresiones de las chicas que la acompañaban- cuando ella por lo dicho voltio a ver y vio a un chico apuesto con una trenza, cabello negro, de ojos azules claro de color igual que el mar, alto, fuerte no exagerado si no perfecto entrando al área para pelear con su combatiente que ya lo esperaba, llamo su atención pues era un chico apuesto- al darse cuenta de su pensamiento sacudió su cabeza y se dijo así misma no pensar en tonterías que todos son iguales y que los hombres son un asco, una sonrisa irónica se formo en su rostro y se dedico a verlos pelear, el chico era bueno en sus movimientos no veía fallas y le gano al otro con facilidad ella se voltio a retomar su camino y se quito las demás chicas se quedaron abobadas admirando al muchacho cuando.

Akane estaba por salir del dojo cuando alguien paso rápido sin darse cuenta golpeo a la muchacha arrojándola al piso – lo siento disculpa- la ayuda a levantarse el chico- estas bien- le pregunta preocupado- si lo estoy se sacude y empieza a retomar su camino- espera! Cómo te llamas?- ella responde- Akane Tendo- y él le responde un gusto -Akane mi nombre es Ryoga eres nueva aquí verdad- si- responde ella- espero verte pronto Akane voy a entrenar nos vemos!- akane solo le hace una seña con la mirada de entendido pero sería- otro tonto dijo para si en un murmullo.

Mientras en el dojo Ryoga entrena con su amigo el chico de la trenza, Ranma acabo de conocer a la nueva del colegio es la chica más hermosa que eh visto es un ángel!- hablaba Ryoga muy risueño-

Jjajaja- ríe Ranma- Ryoga de verdad que tú me sorprendes como te vas a enamorar a primera vista?- le dice Ranma a Ryoga- no se solo cuando lo veas entenderás que no miento es muy hermosa aunque su mirada era hermosa refleja dulzura pero lo que me sorprendió es que reflejaba dureza a la vez es tan extraño- se queda pensando Ryoga a lo que Ranma le contesta- tal vez es tu imaginación- y ríe divertido contagiando a Ryoga – puede ser responde.

Y así los dos chicos se prepararon para entrar a clases…

Mientras a fuera akane esperaba a que todos salieran para que ella entrara al dojo a entrenar vio que salga hasta la última persona y entro sigilosamente se cambio se puso su gi de entrenamiento y calentó sus músculos.

En otro lado de la escuela- Ryoga ahora te alcanzo ve al salón olvide en el dojo mis libretas- está bien no te tardes le contesto Ryoga.

Cuando Ranma iba abrir la puerta escucho unos ruidos en el dojo- que raro se supone que la única clase es la de nosotros se dijo así mismo y acecho y ahí la vio, una chica? Pero qué extraño, se sorprendió ella estaba lanzando golpes, patadas, a un enemigo transparente en su rostro se le veía sudor, determinación pero tenía algo coraje eso era según los pensamientos de Ranma, la observo detenidamente realmente era linda y sus movimientos eran firmes vio como combinaba la gimnasia y el combate estaba realmente sorprendido, cuando ella se dio cuenta de que alguien la miraba- quien anda ahí?- dijo ella- disculpa mi nombre es Ranma- respondió el chico de la trenza entrando al dojo- ah eres tú, responde ella- si nos conocemos?- responde el- no- responde secamente ella- olvide unas cosas no tardo y me voy- no te preocupes eh terminado ya me iba adiós- dijo secamente ella y quitándose, dejando a un sorprendido Ranma por la frialdad.


	2. Chapter 2

Ranma 1/2 es una obra cuyos derechos pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi. Este fanfiction está realizado sin ningún ánimo de lucro.

**EL RECUERDO DE AKANE**

Ranma estando en clases se quedo pensando en aquella jovencita que lo dejo intrigado con su belleza, la voz de su maestra le saco de sus pensamientos.

La clase ha terminado alumnos no olviden el trabajo es para mañana- decía la maestra-

Ranma- le dice Ryoga dándole un codazo- la nueva del salón ha de ser hermana de la chica que te comente señalando a la susodicha, por que se apellidan igual, solo que la otra es menor porque esta dos grados menos que nosotros-

Si? Como se llama la chica?- pregunta Ranma intrigado por saber su nombre a lo que Ryoga le responde- Nabiki Tendo y la menor es Akane Tendo.

Es muy parecida a la chica del dojo será ella- pensaba Ranma - Ryoga me tengo que ir Shampoo me espera ya sabes cómo se pone cuando la hago esperar mucho- le dice Ranma a Ryoga.

Si nos vemos mañana Ranma, averiguare mas sobre la chica Akane hablare con Nabiki estoy interesado en ella - dijo Ryoga- Nos vemos Ranma.

Ranma se despidió con movimiento en manos mas no escucho lo último que decía Ryoga por como salió de su salón por la prisa…

Mientras tanto, akane salía de su salón cuando vio a una maestra parecida a su madre, se quedo paralizada, pero eran solo malas jugadas que le hacia su mente y en eso a su mente vino una serie de recuerdos-_ Mama! Donde estas?- decía una niña de 5 años asustada que acababa de despertar de un largo sueño- déjenla gritaba una mujer desesperada ella es una niña no la toquen se los ruego! Mátenme a mi hagan lo que quieran conmigo pero a ella no la toquen!- Lloraba la mujer- mamá que pasa déjenla!- grito la niña al borde de las lagrimas con ataduras en manos y pies- ya despertó la mocosa jajaja- decía con burla uno de los tipos que las tenían secuestradas- dejen a mi mamá o se la verán conmigo!- y dime niña estúpida que nos harás?- akane por favor hija…- cállate mujer estúpida- le dijo el hombre lanzándole un golpe en la cara- nooo! Mamá! Cobarde deja a mi mamá! Gritaba la niña exasperada y lloraba al ver a su mamá tan lastimada- A quien le llamas cobarde maldita escuincla sacando un arma apuntándola- pero la niña todavía no sabía lo peligrosa que era el arma hasta que se escucho un disparo- pum-cerrando la pequeña los ojos por inercia y al abrirlos- mamaaaá!..._

Mamá- susurro akane en voz baja- mamá- bajo la mirada llorando- no quería que nadie la viera necesitaba estar sola así que corrió a un lugar apartado sin detenerse pero en el camino…

Rayos es tarde, decía para mi mismo el chico de la trenza – ese Ryoga me atraso- corría sin darse cuenta, cuando choca con alguien pequeña y menuda- Lo siento! dice él a la chica que por accidente tiro y se sorprendió al ver de quien se trataba y al mirarla vio que sus hermosos ojos tenían huellas de lagrimas - a lo que él le extendió la mano para ayudarla pero ella lo rechazo levantándose de golpe y corriendo, Ranma al notar que tenía algo, decidió seguirla para ver si la podía ayudar en algo pues ella tenía algo que a él lo dejaba muy inquieto.

Sigilosamente la siguió y vio que se dirigía a la azotea de la escuela, acecho y la vio agarrada de la manija del barandal respirando el aire que le daba en la cara parecía un ángel pero un ángel triste, estaba llorando, pero por qué? Fue su pensamiento de Ranma, a lo que él decidió entrar e interrumpir sus pensamientos.

Estas bien?- le pregunto Ranma- acercándose a ella, que estaba totalmente sorprendida al verlo ahí, pensó que estaba sola no quería que nadie la viera así no así derrotada y tan débil.

No te acerques! Quien te crees para estar espiando a las personas?- secándose las lagrimas y hablando con aire de superioridad.

Lo lamento creí que necesitabas ayuda- respondió el en tono conciliador

Pues ya ves que no la necesito no te metas en asuntos que no te incumban!- le dijo ella con deje de molestia molestando con su actitud a Ranma- pues lo lamento niña grosera! No debí de venir a perder mi tiempo ¡ Adiós!- responde Ranma molesto quitándose del lugar.

**Hola espero este capítulo les guste, tratare de actualizar pronto aunque tal vez me sea imposible, es que presentare este mes mi examen de grado porque, que creen? Ya me voy a titular si todo sale bien, por tal motivo estaré estudiando aunque me puedo dar unas escapadas por aquí y actualizar pronto!**

**Lobo de Sombras**- Hola ojala te siga gustando el fic, voy a poner mi esfuerzo en él para que sea dé agrado de ustedes saludos!

**ElisaAckles**- si! Cambie un poco el carácter de akane a lo que todos conocemos para no decir muchoo, pero con el tiempo y ayuda de una personita especial esperemos que eso cambie a ver cómo le va a ranma por lo pronto todavía la está conociendo. Saludos ¡! Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado y cualquier consejo son bienvenidos!

**ANGIE14-** aquí tienes la continuación espero sea de tu agrado ;) gracias por leer! Cualquier opinión es bienvenida!

**MATT-** Hola! Yo también te conozco por los comentarios de los fics en los que hemos coincidido en leer, aquí comento parte de lo que akane tuvo que pasar para que tengan una idea; ojala este fic te guste saludos!

**Ka-chan-** Hola gracias por tu consejo lo tomare en cuenta ya que el summary que me dices es muy bueno gracias por tu ayuda, espero este capítulo sea de tu agrado, gracias por leer saludos!


	3. Chapter 3

EL SECRETO DE RANMA

-es hora del desayuno – llamaba Kasumi a la familia para que bajaran a comer.

-gracias por ayudarme con el desayuno hijita- le decía la abuela a Kasumi-

-lo hago con mucho gusto abuela- le responde kasumi con una de esas sonrisas cariñosas

-aprovechando que no hay nadie todavía en el comedor me gustaría que me contaras mas sobre Akane hija.

- si abuelita dígame que quiere saber de ella- responde kasumi amablemente.

-que es lo que le gusta hacer? Se le da la escuela? – le pregunta curiosa la abuela a su nieta.

- A lo que Kasumi con una sonrisa le responde- si, a pesar de los problemas ella es muy buena en matemáticas, es demasiado buena, pero también es buena en otras cosas como en el combate estilo libre y en la gimnasta ha participado y siempre ha ganado, es perfeccionista!

-Increíble! - responde la abuela muy sorprendida- su madre igual era muy buena en las matemáticas y la gimnasta no solo le heredo la apariencia externa si no también muchas habilidades!- dijo la abuela que no dejaba de asombrarse cada vez mas.

- no solo eso abuela también el carácter recuerdo que mi madre cuando discutía con mi padre ella se mantenía firme y segura incluso también recuerdo que muchas veces era muy testaruda, idéntica a mi hermanita, cuando ella era niña era demasiado linda ayudaba a sus compañeritos del colegio y los defendía cuando alguien les hacía daño, después de lo que paso ella cambio con los hombres les tomo rencor, a las niñas las trataba pero a los niños no les volvió a tener confianza.

- entiendo- responde la abuelita tristemente- ella sufrió demasiado, en la mirada se le nota el dolor, su corazón tiene una coraza que hay que ir quitando poco a poco.

- cierto abuela eso hacemos nosotros pero ella lo hace más difícil no quiere abrirse tiene miedo, pero la amamos más de lo que se imagina y ella se que lo siente es tan joven no me gusta verla así seria todo el tiempo encerrada en su mundo, por eso cuando ella demostró las habilidades que tenia no dudamos en apoyarla- le decía kasumi ilusionada.

En eso entra Nabiki ya con lista para ir al colegio, Soun se sienta directo al comedor siguiéndole Akane.

-Buenos días a todos- dice Nabiki somnolienta

-Buenos días- responden todos-

El desayuno transcurrió con calma y ya las hermanas Tendo se dirigían al colegio.

-Nos vemos en mas tarde Akane- decía nabiki despidiéndose

-Nos vemos Nabiki- responde akane dirigiéndose a su salón.

-En otro lado de la escuela - Airen ayer me quede esperándote un buen rato le decía una empalagosa chinita al chico de la trenza.

-Lo lamento Shampoo tuve cosas que hacer- decía indiferente Ranma

- Bueno si tu decir- respondía la chinita- dirigiéndose a su salón con Ranma estudiando en el mismo salón.

- En una hora empieza la competencia de gimnasia!- le decía una chica que esperaba a shampoo en la entrada de la escuela- participaras?- le preguntaba otra del mismo salón

- claro que sí! Siempre gano soy la campeona en la gimnasia nadie puede contra mí!- decía Shampoo con aire de victoria dejando a Ranma con una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

- a lo que iba entrando Nabiki al salón escuchando lo que decía la presumida de Shampoo cayéndole mal desde el día anterior-_ ya veremos si este año será igual_- pensaba muy segura Nabiki

-Todos los que participaran en la competencia de gimnasia presentarse en el área de deportes por favor- se escuchaba por medio de la bocina avisando a todos los salones.

- para que participar la tenemos perdida Shampoo siempre gana!- desia una Yuka cabizbaja a Ukio y Akane.

- pues yo no pierdo las esperanzas!- decía Ukio optimista- Akane participaras?

- Bueno no se…

En eso llega corriendo Nabiki a su salón- Akane! tienes que participar darán un premio al ganador de 2000 mil yeans, recuerda que me dijiste que necesitabas dinero?- decía maliciosa Nabiki pero no se imaginaba para que quería dinero su hermanita.

-es verdad, participare- _así podre comprar el arma que necesito,- _pensaba akane.

- perfecto entonces ve al área de deportes- decía con malicia nabiki hay que ya su mente había tramado un plan para ganar dinero.

Los alumnos se estaban reuniendo en las gradas para poder admirar a las participantes, ellas tenían que usar un un leotardo de color fusha que era el obligatorio de la escuela furinkan.

-Akane estas lista?- preguntaba Ukio ansiosa viendo como Akane termina su calentamiento.

- si – decía ella con firmeza y con una sonrisa de medio lado

- trajeron las cámaras hoy fotografiare a las mas lindas!- decía Gosunkugi alegre a sus compañeros que ya se encontraban en las gradas - si toma varias nosotros igual queremos decían Daisuke e Hiroshi- todos amigos de Ranma

-Ustedes no cambian- decía Ranma con una gota de sudor en la cabeza

-Crees que gane Shampoo esta vez- le pregunta Ryoga a Ranma.

- No lo sé, puede ser- decía indiferente Ranma

- chicos hagan sus apuestas!- se acercaba Nabiki a los chicos

- perfecto yo apostare 500 yeans por la hermosa Akane!- decía Ryoga alegre

- gastaras tu dinero por esa desconocida!- le decía Ranma molesto

- cada quien hace lo que quiera con su dinero Ranma- le decía Ryoga molesto por su actitud

- muy buena elección Ryoga no te arrepentirás! mi hermanita ha sido la mejor y hoy lo demostrara!

- No me digas que esa hermosa chica de pelo azulado corto es tu hermanita Nabiki! Es preciosa!- exclamaba Hiroshi apoyado de Daisuke.

- Hey chicos que yo la vi primero- les decía Ryoga como advertencia

- como?- mira sorprendido Ranma a Nabiki- asi como escuchas Ranma mi hermanita es la mejor! Ya lo veras

- _que más puede hacer una niña como ella_- pensaba Ranma.

-Las participantes pasar al frente para que se les lea las reglas – decía la directora de la escuela con el micrófono – alumnas de este honorable instituto las reglas son las siguientes: la que se caiga del caballo de salto o en las barras simétricas es descalificada, solo ganara la que aplique mayor grado de riesgo y haga maniobras diferentes los cuales serán calificados por los tres jueces presentes que vienen de las mejores escuelas a nivel nacional, expertos en el deporte de gimnasia, la que gane no solo ganara los 2000 mil yeans si no también representara a nuestra escuela, lo demás ya lo saben chicas que gane la mejor!

- como primer lugar tenemos a Hikari Kosho! del segundo año grupo b, de 17 años de edad empiece! Decía la directora con el micrófono

Realizando un salto y se tambalea, pero intenta volver a saltar girando, pisando mal y cayendo fuera del caballo

-Ukio Counji de 16 años de edad del primer grado empiece!-

Realizando un salto bien ejecutado, saltando de ahí a las barras asimétricas dándole una vuelta a cada uno y terminando así su rutina bien de calificación tenia de ochos a nueves.

Tercera participante tenemos a la aun actual campeona Shampoo! De 18 años de edad del tercer grado, que hoy nos deleitara con su rutina- decía alegre la directora

Entrando Shampoo a la plataforma con aires de superioridad realizando así un giro y se detenía dos vueltas sobre la barra saltando a las barras asimétricas realizando dos giros saltando a la otra de ellas con altura de medio metro realizando así una buena ejecución dándole como resultados dos nueves punto cinco y un diez una muy buena calificación.

La cuarta participante es nueva en el instituto Furinkan de 16 años de edad del primer grado grupo "f" démosle la bienvenida a la señorita Akane Tendo!

Subiendo a la plataforma su mirada tenía un brillo especial cada vez que ella ejecutaba una rutina ella se olvidaba de todo se concentraba tanto en lo que hacía porque a la vez lo disfrutaba, se sentía libre olvidaba lo que había vivido con su madre, olvidaba rencores todo lo malo, realizando así un giro doble en el caballo de salto sosteniéndose con una mano, flexionando el brazo para abalanzarse a un metro de distancia de la barra en un nuevo salto que realiza en reversa, levantándose los estudiantes, los jueces y maestres estaban realmente sorprendidos; seguidamente realizo por medio de volteretas un salto a la barra mayor de las barras simétricas girando en una haciendo dos giros en el aire con una distancia alta y riesgosa, ella no demostraba nada de dificultad en hacerlo, sujetándose nuevamente con una mano en posición de cabeza, cambiando de mano y saltando así a la otra barra dando un giro doble final.

Eso fue fantástico! – gritaba los estudiantes sorprendidos- Lo sabia Akane eres la mejor!- decía Nabiki Alegre.

Viste eso Ranma!- le decía Ryoga sorprendido a Ranma a lo que el aludido solo pudo menear la cabeza de arriba abajo sumamente sorprendido.

_Ella tenía una mirada diferente se veía realmente linda y es demasiado buena en la gimnasia y por lo que vi la otra vez también lo es en combate, tengo que saber más de ella, algo me inquieta en ella y su forma de ser parece que se escuda siempre de algo o de alguien, es totalmente diferente a su hermana Nabiki-_ pensaba Ranma inquieto por la curiosidad de saber más de Akane.

Y las calificaciones por parte de los jueces son 10, 10 y 10, teniendo como nueva campeona y ahora representante de la escuela Furinkan a la señorita Akane Tendo!- decía por micrófono la directora.

Alzándola y tomando desprevenida a Akane por sus nuevas amigas abrazandola y felicitándola a lo que ella se dejo hacer.

Eso no ser justo- decía una Shampoo envidiosa y molesta por el resultado- esto no puede ser yo soy la mejor no pude haber perdido.

Y fue por mucho! – le decía una de sus amigas a Shampoo- dejando a Shampoo aun más molesta de lo que se encontraba.

Ranma podemos hablar a solas – le decía Ryoga a Ranma- sabiendo a que se refería Ranma le hizo caso

Vamos- salieron del área- se me ha acabado el jabón que evita que nos transformemos, te queda alguno?- le preguntaba Ryoga a Ranma

No de hecho yo te iba a pedir lo mismo- ahora que haremos no quiero que nadie de la escuela se entere en que me transformo!

Ni yo lo mantendremos en secreto Ryoga eso solo tú y yo lo sabemos nadie mas- decía Ranma seriamente.

Si no se lo contaste a Shampoo- le preguntaba Ryoga a Ranma

No, no quiero que nadie lo sepa es vergonzoso- responde Ranma

Pero tarde o temprano se va a enterar! Puede caerte aguan fría en cualquier momento incluso hasta puede llover en cualquier momento- le decía Ryoga preocupado a Ranma

No lo pueden saber! Ya veré yo como me las ingenio pero no pueden saber que me convierto en chica- respondía Ranma pensativo.

**Bueno que les pareció? Este si lo hice extenso! Espero que les guste este capítulo, aquí ya nos enteramos del secreto de Ranma, verán como esto servirá de mucho y de que manera también afectara a nuestros personajes favoritos.**

**Nos seguimos leyendo amigos! Saludos! ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**LA MISTERIOSA CHICA PELIRROJA**

En la tarde, acabado el alboroto de la escuela se encontraba Akane con la vista perdida hacia la ventana de su cuarto -_ ya tengo el dinero para conseguir el arma que necesito, así tendré una para defenderme y para cuando me tope con esos malditos, por que se que algún día me los topare y ya no seré esa niña débil e ingenua a la que conocieron, lamentaran haber nacido_- pensaba la peli azul cerrando sus manos como un puño para reprimir el coraje que yacía en ella.

-Akane- tocaba la puerta kasumi- baja a cenar!- le decía del otro lado de la puerta su hermana mayor.

A lo que akane respondió un sí y guardo el dinero en su cajón y bajo a cenar y así transcurrió la cena tranquila en la casa de la familia Tendo; mientras en otro lado en la casa de la familia Saotome…

Ranma vamos trata de atraparme- le gritaba un hombre calvo con un pañuelo con la cena del chico de la trenza, quien lo andaba siguiendo.

-devuélvemela viejo abusivo!- le gritaba enfurecido el chico hasta que…

-quietos ahí!- gritaba una señora hermosa que era la madre de Ranma, sacando una catana con una mirada fría, a lo que los dos Genma y Ranma se quedaron quietos de miedo con una gota de sudor en la cabeza y se dispusieron a cenar tranquilamente a lo que ella sonrio tranquila logrado su cometido.

Al día siguiente era sábado y por lo tanto no había clase así que la menor de las Tendo espero a que transcurra la tarde y se preparaba para salir por la ventana para que nadie notara su ausencia y evitar preguntas curiosas de su padre y su familia, se puso unos jeans y tenis una blusa ajustada de mangas largas color crema, una gorra y una mochila para evitar que le vean la cara en donde pretendía ir que era un local de armas clandestinas, ya que los datos los había averiguado por internet; el día estaba lluvioso pero eso no le impidió a la menor de las Tendo su salida, salió sigilosamente por la ventana y a escondidas salió de la casa sin ser vista en su lugar puso seguro a su cuarto, nadie sospecharía ya que todos sabían que ella siempre se mantenía tan encerrada en su habitación.

Tengo que darme prisa antes de la cena debo regresar – se decía la menor de las Tendo corriendo para llegar pronto a su destino.

No muy lejos de ahí, había una chica pelirroja caminando pensando dejando que la lluvia la mojara sin que le afecte- porque a mí? Maldita sea esta maldición! Rayos! – golpeando el poste de lleno que se encontraba en el parque cuando al alzar la mirada diviso a la chica en frente de ella en este caso ella porque estaba convertido en mujer- pero si es la chica Tendo, pero a donde ira con tanta prisa? – se decía Ranma mentalmente extrañado, viendo que ella no se había percatado que él la veía - que misteriosa es la seguiré a ver si así descubro algo de ella- pensaba el joven Saotome curioso por saber más de ella.

-ya mero llego a la dirección del lugar esta a unas cuadras mas- murmuraba para sí la chica sin darse cuenta que el oji azul la seguía, el ojiazul estaba detrás de la barda de una casa siguiéndola, cuando la siguió dos cuadras mas y vio que ella se introdujo en un lugar que parecía oculto a los demás por la fachada que tenia y en la entrada había un tipo alto y robusto con un pañuelo en la cabeza y tenia tatuajes en los brazos.

-que quieres aquí mocosa?- le preguntaba el tipo a la menor-

- vine porque estoy interesada en un arma- a lo que Ranma la alcanzo a escuchar y se sorprendió por lo dicho de la chica.

- Aquí no vendemos armas! Regresa a tu casa con tu mamita niña.- y se rio burlesco el tipo

- me lo venderás por las buenas o por las malas!- le decía la menor amenazante por la mención que hizo de su madre.

- jajaja! Tienes agallas mocosa- le decía el tipo, a lo que la pelirroja que escuchaba detrás de la barda se preparo para cuando escuchara a la torpe y terca joven necesitar ayuda para ayudarla.

-cuanto?- Le grito ella –

- enserio crees que te lo venderé mocosa?, eres muy necia te hare un favorcito- amenazaba el tipo preparando para atacarla.

-entonces absténgase a las consecuencias!- le grito la menor poniéndose en posición de combate-

A lo que el tipo hizo un chiflido y de la puerta salieron dos tipos más de las mismas características – miren nada mas pero que bombón- decían – y el tipo con el que se dirigió akane al principio dijo- vamos a divertirnos con ella!

-Eso está por verse!- sonriendo confiada la menor de las Tendo esquivaba un ataque y le propinaba un golpe fuerte y certero a quien la ataco, haciendo que este se quedara en el piso revolcándose de dolor pero no vio que uno de los tipos se puso atrás de ella tomandola así por ambos brazos por la espalda al mismo tiempo, ranma al escuchar eso se sobresalto y salió a encararlos.

-Suéltenla!- fue el grito de guerra de la pelirroja atacando a uno de los tipos lanzándole una patada al tipo y realizando varias katas con el, él le lanzo un golpe que la pelirroja logro esquivar y ella simplemente lo noqueo.

Akane al ver que el que la sujetaba se distrajo por unos segundos lo aprovecho para lanzarle una patada en su parte baja, dejándolo inmóvil.

-vamos! - le dijo la pelirroja tomándola de la mano a lo que ella acepto sin dudar, saliendo del lugar de donde estaban y se fueron a refugiar en un parque ya alejados por completo de ahí.

-estas bien?- le pregunto la oji azul -

- si- fue la respuesta de la peli azul impactada de ver como peliaba la chica que la ayudo- gracias- mirándola fijamente a los ojos los cuales le recordaba a alguien pero no sabía a quién y al ser mujer la que la había ayudado se sintió más tranquila.

- no debiste ayudarme yo podía sola con ellos!-le decía la peli azul- no conseguí lo que necesitaba- diciendo esto bajo la mirada con tristeza.

-estás loca- ya te tenían apresada!- decía Ranma sorprendido por lo testaruda que podía llegar hacer esa niña.

-que necesitabas?- le pregunto Ranma fingiendo con demencia pues ya había escuchado lo que ella les pedía-

- nada!- dijo rápido y asustada, temía que esa chica la delatara con las autoridades si se enteraba que quería un arma y de manera clandestina.

-escucha puedes confiar en mí no diré nada además me debes una explicación te ayude con esos tipos- le decía la pelirroja guiñándole el ojo- a lo que la menor de la Tendo se sorprendió pues ella no platicaba con nadie sobre lo que hacía o sentía y esa muchacha además de arriesgarse ayudándola le inspiro confianza y sintió deberle una explicación.

-Un arma- dijo akane tajantemente y cabizbaja-

- ya veo – dijo la oji azul pero ya no quiso indagar sabiendo que ella ya no le diría más por la forma tajante en que le respondió, - _tratare de ganarme su confianza algo tiene ella que me deja inquieto y convertido en mujer veo que no huye de mi y tiene un poco mas de confianza por que no confía en los hombres?, viéndola bien es muy hermosa ah! pero que pienso!- _pensaba la oji azul meneando su cabeza de un lado a otro intrigado aun mas por la chica.

-Cómo te llamas?- le pregunto akane sacándola de sus pensamientos-

Ran.. Ranko Key!- respondió la oji azul de manera imprevista estrechándole la mano nerviosa a lo que akane la corresponde con la mano y se miran fijamente sintiendo como una conexión algo extraño, cortando el momento la peli azul-

-Akane Tendo – le sonríe sorprendiéndose así misma por aquella sonrisa, la cual se reprimió al instante mentalmente – y gracias por cierto esos movimientos, en tu forma de pelear me sorprendió mucho podrías enseñarme podría pagarte?- le pregunto la peli azul interesada en aprender más de lo que sabía para no fallar la próxima

- me parece bien!- le respondió la pelirroja asombrada por haber visto esa sonrisa que nunca le había visto y dejándolo más atontado.

- solo que si no te molesta me gustaria que sea en un lugar donde nadie nos vea no quiero que intromisiones- le decía la peli azul – viendo su reloj- me tengo que ir - sorprendida por la hora ya que era hora de la cena y kasumi siempre subía a su habitación para avisarle que la cena estaba lista- rayos es tarde! Me descubrirán me tengo que ir le decía la peli azul a ranma – te veré mañana?-

- si mañana en la tarde a las cinco, aquí te veo conozco un lugar aislado donde siempre voy a entrenar es en el bosque te parece?- la pelirroja calculo el tiempo que le daría para salir de la escuela, comer y alistarse, tenía que saber más de ella no sabía porque pero necesitaba saber porque es así.

- perfecto – le respondió akane – estrechándole la mano que por alguna razón se sentía extraña por la sensación que le daba el tomarla de la mano.

CONTINUARA…

**Uf por fin actualice, en este capítulo me enfoque en como Akane reacciona diferente con alguien que no sea del sexo opuesto, de verdad que el que me llegue la inspiración me tardo bastante! Ya que solo pienso en mi examen pero esto me relaja bastante espero este capítulo les guste dejen sus opiniones buenas o malas son bien recibidas ya que me sirven para mejorar.**

**A los demás gracias por sus reviews! Muchos saludos! **


End file.
